User blog:Kyledude788/My Super Sentai Updates
So, this is my first blog in this wikia. I'm going to start an update of my upcoming fan-made sentais. I'm going to show the names, a short plot, and the team. If the names are highlighted in bold, that means I already updated those but need ideas for mechas, arsenals, and weapons. Akuma Sentai Yamiranger - The plot is about one family has the power of darkness yet, they seperated into two sections to become the head of the family. One of the sections are the Yamirangers and they're using darkness for good. The teams are compose of 5 siblings. Rangers: *YamiReaper, the first born child and the first son *YamiPharaoh, the second born child and the first daughter *YamiVampire, the fifth born child and the third son *YamiGaruru, the sixth born child and the fourth son *YamiSuccubus, the seventh born child and the third daughter Extra Rangers: *TenHunter, an elite hunter who was part of a special force. He hunts down any members of the Akumas and Unagas. *YamiPhineox, the third born child and the second son. He is the older twin brother of YamiYeti. *YamiYeti, the fourth born child and the second daughter. She is the younger twin sister of YamiPhineox. *YamiDracula, the true emperor of darkness. He was originally TenHunter. Other Rangers: *YamiGillman, Yamiranger's male cousin *YamiBanshee, Yamiranger's aunt and the mother of YamiMedusa *YamiMedusa, Yamiranger's female cousin and the daughter of YamiBanshee *YamiFranken, Yamitanger's uncle Detective Sentai Noiranger - The plot is about aliens invaded earth causing into crimes, incidents, and deaths. Five special detectives try to stop them and fight for justice. Rangers: *NoirRed, there two parts of NoirRed. The first NoirRed is a Rank 1 Detective from Team A and the second NoirRed is a Special Rank Detective, who was transfered back from another HQ. *NoirBlue, Rank 2 Detective of Team A and a Locksmith Master *NoirGreen, Rank 2 Detective of Team A and a Doctor *NoirYellow, Rank 2 Detective of Team A and a Print Analyzer *NoirPink, Rank 2 Detective of Team A and a Cosmetic Analyzer Extra Rangers: *NoirMetal, Rank 3 Detective of Team A and a Combat Teacher *NoirArcana, A powerful detective. He was originally the first NoirRed and was created by his sworn brothers and sisters. Other Rangers: *NoirBlack, Rank 1 Detective of Team B *NoirWhite, Rank 1 Detective of Team B *NoirGrey, Rank 3 Detective of Team B and a Scientist *NoirCrimson, Rank 2 Detective of Team C and a Writing Analyzer *NoirNavy, Rank 2 Detective of Team C and a Hacker *NoirCyan, Rank 1 Detective of Team C *NoirViolet, Rank 1 Detective of Team C *NoirOrange, Rank 1 Detective of Team C *NoirBronze, Rank 4 Detective and a Historian *NoirSilver, Rank 4 Detective and a Chemist *NoirGold, Rank 4 Detective and a Archeologist *NoirScarlet, Rank 4 Detective and a Surgeon *NoirLime, Rank 4 Detective and a Weapon Master *NoirSherlock, Rank 5 Detective and the head of the detectives *NoirShine, Rank 5 Detective and NoirSherlock's wife Yokai Sentai Samurenger - The Toyotomi clan has rise back to earth and tries ruling the world by taking over the position from the Oda clan. At the Horikoshi High School, one member of the Oda randomly chooses 4 students to become part of his clan as samurais. Rangers: *Orochiranger, a transfer student who has the blood of the Oda clan. He's search for people who has skills to become a Samurenger. He's in 9th grade and the head of the Oda clan. *Yukiranger, a 9th grade student who always has straight A's. He is the younger sister of Oniranger. *Oniranger, an 11th grade student and the captain of the soccer team. He is the older brother of Yukiranger. *Ningyoranger, a 10th grade student and the member of the swim team. *Kapparanger, a 10th grade student and a skateboarder. Extra Rangers: *Haruranger, an 11th grade student. She's a bass player and lead singer of a band, 4 Seasons. *Natsuranger, a 10th grade student. He's a guitarist of a band, 4 Seasons, and a cousin of Kapparanger. *Akiranger, an 11th grade student. He's a drummer of a band, 4 Seasons. *Fuyuranger, a 9th grade student. She's a pianoist of a band, 4 Seasons. Other Rangers: ????? Soccer Sentai Furutsuger - Monsters from another dimension has started an invasion in earth and planning to infect human to become one of them. 4 highschoolers obtain the power of the fruits by one mysterious man and join him to stop these monsters infecting their world. Rangers: ????? Extra Rangers: ????? Other Rangers: ????? Empire Sentai Metalranger - ????? Strike Sentai Gomaster - ????? Aerial Sentai Skymaster - ????? Majutsu Sentai Spellmaster - ????? Olympic Sentai Taitoruger - ????? Bounty Sentai Gohunter - ????? Category:Blog posts